Overlord II
You may be looking for The Sandor Fane, the original Overlord. (April, 1981).]] Not much is known about who the second Overlord is or where he came from. We do know that this unnamed villain had a brilliant mind and retentive memory. Before turning to crime, he once worked as a scientist on the top-secret Government ‘DNA Project.’ They had broken the DNA code which controls hereditary. Not only could they create clones, the could manipulate the DNA to produce entirely new life-forms. The project was shut down berceuse a clone went renegade. Congress refused to appropriate any more funs, so he vowed to continue his research with the governments help.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #39'' (December, 1980). We also know that every time the first Overlord tangles with the Justice League and SuperFriends, he is at the Overlord's side. Out of an apparent act of submission, he wears a 'U' on his shirt for 'Underling.' __TOC__ Background Information (April/May 1978).]] In the parallel-universe of Earth-1A, a quiet enigmatic man is whispering in the Overlords ear as he is hiring a hit man known as Kingslayer to assassinate six heads of state (King Vulko of Atlantis, Prince Mark of Sardonia, Chief Solovar of Gorilla City, Princess Evalina of Valdania, Prince Ali of Kaliph and Queen Astrid of Graustania), but the plot was foiled by the SuperFriends and the Wonder Twins.As revealed in [[Super Friends 11| SuperFriends, #11]] (May, 1978). This quiet, seemingly insignificant man is hiding in the shadows when Batman arrests, Sandor Fane, aka the Overlord. Once they are gone, the shadowy figure emerges. He boasts to himself, how everything has worked out as planned. How he duped the wealthy Gothamite to become the Overlord and how he has pulled Sandor’s strings ever since. He worked his way into being responsible for everything Sandor owned and was able to siphon all of Sandor’s money into private accounts, leaving him virtually penniless. The empire Sandor built now belongs to a new man. The SuperFriends are still unaware of this man’s existence.As revealed in [[Super Friends 15| SuperFriends, #15]] (December, 1978). This strange man, emerges as the Overlord II about a year later in a new secret HQ, sporting a device called the ‘thought-induction device.’ He plans to use this against all superheroes. He realizes that the JL Satellite is out of reach so he focuses on the Hall of Justice and the SuperFriends. He is able to find the SuperFriends and the Wonder Twins. The plan seemed to be working, but are defeated and returned to normal by the Wonder Twins, with help from Green Fury, Tasmanian Devil, Nubia, Seraph, Mera, Aqualad and Green Lantern by using Wonder Woman’s magic lasso to free them from the mind-control. Grateful as they are, they still have no idea who did this to them.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #25'' (October, 1979). Failing at his desire to ‘mind-control’ armies of people, he turns his attention the pestering SuperFriends and falls back on what he knows best. He creates an evolutionarily advanced clone of himself and calls it 'Futurio'. He sends him to attack the SuperFriends, but is defeated. They keep the clone and Batman deduces that there must be a new Overlord. They discuss taking the matter to Justice League, but decide to keep this menace a SuperFriends problem. The Overlord II, who is still operating the shadows, vows to try again with the two other offspring he has created.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #39'' (December, 1980). The Overlord II sends his second cloned 'son', Futurio-XX, against the SuperFriends after he agrees to make a clone of Wonder Woman for the clone. Futurio-XX imprisons the SuperFriends and the Green Fury in their own tiny prison-cell. It is the Green Fury who realizes that each cell is bio-engineered for a specific hero. She is able to project a different hero into each bubble and the prison-cell dissolves. Back at the Overlords lab, the Overlord and Futurio-XX argue. The Overlord is mad that the SuperFriends escaped and Futurio-XX is mad because the Overlord promised to create a clone of Wonder Woman, but is now telling him that he cannot. Angry, the super-evolved clone abandons him and claims that he is going a million years in the future. And with that he disappears. A few days later, the SuperFriends are at the Hall of Justice, discussing how unusual it is that there wasn’t a follow-up attack from the Overlord. They realize that this may not be his final attack.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #43'' (April, 1981). Powers and Abilities Powers * None Abilities * Brilliant Mind * Retentive Memory Paraphernalia Equipment * Thought-Induction Helmet: The wearer is able to focus on whom he pleases and then control them. Appearances The Overlord's underling did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-1A Appearance: * ''Super Friends, #11'' (April/May 1978) * [[Super Friends 15| SuperFriends, #15]] (December, 1978) * ''SuperFriends, #25'' (October, 1979) * ''SuperFriends, #39'' (December, 1980) * ''SuperFriends, #43'' (April, 1981) References Category:Villains Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters